legendsofthemultiuniversefandomcom-20200215-history
Infinity: P8/Transcript
Part 8. (The Transport is seen flying towards a Nuclear Power Plant.) Garrick: Closing in on the plant now! Cloe: (Comm) Good. We got intel that Blaze and his lackies are trying to trigger a meltdown here. We need you to get in there and shut down their reactor! We'll lose both you and millions of innocent people if you can't. Devon: We'll get it shut down. Don't worry. Cloe: (Comms) Be careful. Blaze has had plenty of time to set up. Expect heavy resistance. Benji: Sounds like a normal day for us. John: We'll get it done Cloe. Don't worry. Cloe: (Comms) I know. Good luck. Pilot: We're almost at the target! Garrick: Right. Time to make some noise (After a few moments, the group lands outside the Power Planet. The heroes all disembark and the transport flies off) Ravi: So we all set? Izzy: Yep. I got my equipment handy. I'll be able to shut off the reactor. Benji: Good to hear. Let's- (Suddenly, several Tronics appear out of nowhere) Zoey: Look out! Tronics! Heather: We need to get inside! Devon: You guys go on ahead! We'll handle these guys! Benji: Got it! Come on guys! (The Beast Rangers attack the Tronics as the G5, Izzy and Garrick all rush into the factory) Heather: All right! Let's get in and stop the reactor before- Garrick: AUGUS!! (The heroes get into cover as several bullets start firing. The heroes are met by several ARGUS mercs) Benji: These guys just don't know when to quit! John: Let's cut though them! Garrick: I'll cover you! (The G5's morph and attack the mercs as Garrick fires from near by. As the group engages the group mercs, a Commando appears) Commando: TIME TO EARN OUR PAY CHECK BOYS!! KILL THEM ALL!! (The Commando jumps down and joins the fight. Meanwhile the Beast Morphers are seen fighting the Tronics) Zoey: Back off bucket heads! (Zoey knocks some Tronics away, Steel blasts several Tronics away as Devon slices though some) Devon: These guys are getting on my nerves! (As Devon prepares to go forward, Blaze arrives) Blaze: Hello Rangers! Ravi: Blaze! Blaze: I figured you'd come and crash the party! So I'm gonna crash YOU! (Blaze engages in battle with the Rangers. Back inside the power plant, the G5s finish off the mercs. But the Commando rushes in and delivers a blow to Jaxon, forcing him into a wall.) Jaxon: That's how you wanna play this game? ULTIMATE MODE!! (Jaxon morphs into Ultimate Mode. He draws his dagger.) Jaxon: I'll hold him off! Get to the control room and shut down the reactor! (The other G5s and Garrick rush to the control room, while Jaxon slashes the Commando with his dagger. They fight through numerous mercs and Tronics. Angemon and Angewomon arrive to assist along with T.K. and Kari. They defeat the mercs and Tronics. They enter the control room. Jaxon defeats the Commando and runs for the control room. They shut and lock the door behind them.) Garrick: This is it. The control room. Central console is over there. Izzy: The personel already gave me the checklist to disable the reactor. Access to it requires two operators. Can you help me out, Kyle? Garrick: On it. (Izzy and Garrick activate the computer systems.) Izzy: Prodigous! We're in! (Suddenly, the door is blasted open by a Commando.) Benji: Another one?! Commando: (Russian accent) You idiots are not geting away with this! Kari: We need to buy Izzy time! John: Everyone! Stand ready!! (Suddenly, the Commando is attacked by a woman in Black G5 armor. She jumps infront of the heroes.) Commando: (Russian accent) Another pest?! What in the name of Barkov is going on here?!! Benji: Who's she? Commando: (Russian accent) I don't care who she is! She'll be crushed like little rat she is!! (The Commando rushes towards G5 Black. She jumps out of the way and counters his attack and kicks him in the lower back. She then uses a cable strike to tie him up.) G5 Black: He's all yours! Benji: Defender Blast! Fire! (The other four G5s fire their blasters and destroy the Commando. Izzy continues to type on the console. He successfully shuts down the reactor and the alert ends. All systems return to normal.) Izzy: Prodigous! We got it! Benji: Nice going, Izzy!! John: Let's not waste anymore time. We need to get out there and help out Devon and the others! (The heroes rush out of the control room. Outside the plant, the Rangers continue to battle Blaze and the Tronics. The others arrive, along with G5 Black. Blaze sees them and looks at G5 Black.) Blaze: YOU! Ugh! I'm out of here!! (Blaze teleports away. Devon, Ravi, and Zoey destroy a group of Tronics with their sabers. Nate and Steel position themselves.) Steel: Time to turn these bucketheads to scrap! (The two ready their Striker Morphers.) Nate and Steel: STRIKER BEAST BLAST!!! (Nate and Steel fire and destroy the remaining Tronics. Back in the Cyber Dimension, Blaze approaches Scrozzle.) Blaze: They prevented the meltdown! Scrozzle: Well, I have something else up my sleeve! (Scrozzle sends a Delta Model Gigadrone to Earth.) Power Plant Detector: Gigadrone Incoming! Benji: Sounds like we're about to have company! Devon: We're on it. (Activates comms) Commander... Commander Shaw: The Zords have been delpoyed. (The Zords arrive and the Rangers enter their cockpits. The Beast-X Megazord is formed.) Devon: Beast-X Megazord UNLEASHED!! (The Gigadrone teleports and drops in. It heads for the Power Plant, the Megazord moves over to stop it.) Ravi: Looks like that Gigadrone's trying to finish what Blaze started. Zoey: He's going to ignite the reactor himself! Devon: Not if we can help it! Let's get him!! (The Megazord strikes the Gigadrone with the Beast-X Blade numerous times. The Gigadrone backs up and then starts to produce a copy from its back.) Devon: Oh no! It's a Delta Model!! (The two Gigadrones unleash their artillery on the Megazord. They're suddenly attacked by the Jet Zord.) Steel: Don't worry, guys! We're here! Nate: We got you back! Devon: Thanks, guys! (The Wrecker Zord's crane snags on the back of one of the Gigadrones.) Nate: Going up! (Nate raises the crane up, lifting the Gigadrone off the ground. It then spins the Gigadrone around.) Nate: Batter up!! (The Zord releases and throws the Gigadrone towards the Beast-X Megazord.) Devon: Transport! Cheetah Beast Blaster!! (Summons blaster) Beast-X Hyperstrike!! (The Megazord slashes and destroys the Gigiadrone.) Steel: Let's destroy that other one! Nate: You got it! Beginning combination sequence! (The Wrecker and Jet Zords disassemble and combine.) Nate: Striker Megazord UNLEASHED! (The Striker Megazord charges its weapon systems. The Gigadrone turns to it.) Nate and Steel: STRIKER HYPER BLAST!! (The Striker Megazord blasts the Gigadrone, destroying it.) Nate: Virus Eliminated! (The Rangers return to ground and demorph.) Garrick: You alright? That was one hell of a fight up there. Devon: Yeah. We're good. Let's get back to base. Benji: Wait! (To G5 Black) Who.. are you? (G5 Black removes her helmet. She reveals herself as Nanami.) Benji: You. You're Nanami. Nanami: Yes. (Flashback to her defeat by MirageGaogamon.) Benji: You were one of Kurata's Bio-Hybrids sometime ago. Why help us? Nanami: '''This isn't the first time. (Flashback to when Nanami raised her DNA Charge to help the DATS officers fight King Drasil.) '''Benji: So, you offered your power to help your former rivals against King Drasil? Nanami: Ivan did, too. And now, you need my help. Kurata was transported to your dimension through a warp. Another Ranger like you asked me for information due this. Benji: Another Ranger? Devon: That can't be any of us here. Nanami: He's a Red Ranger, but his suit was different. He had a device that can open dimensional portals. Benji: That was Wes Collins, Time Force Red Ranger. Nanami: He also offered another chance if I helped. And with that, I've been working with Captain Price for about three months. And here's what I found out: Kurata's using technology from Evox to turn mercenaries into killers. Ravi: The Commandos. Nanami: That's not all. ARGUS PMC has a new leader: Roman Barkov, a rogue General of the Russian Army. Garrick: Barkov. John: Oh my god. We need to inform Cloe and Tommy. Benji: I agree. (To Nanami) If you really want to help, please come with us. You already have the power set. Nanami: I'm in. Benji: Good. You're one of us now. (The heroes then board the chopper and fly away.) TO BE CONTINUED... Category:Coolautiz Category:22kingdomheartsfan Category:Fire Rebellion Storyline Category:Fire Rebellion Infinity Category:Legends of the Multi-Universe Category:Episodes in Fire Rebellion Infinity Category:Transcripts